<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Want of a Court Sorcerer by Minted_Midas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921352">For Want of a Court Sorcerer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minted_Midas/pseuds/Minted_Midas'>Minted_Midas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Post-season, And having the time of their life honestly, Gen, Humor, Magic Revealed, Magic legalised, Oblivious Arthur, Pretty much just crack, The knights are little shits, like REALLY oblivious, the knights know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minted_Midas/pseuds/Minted_Midas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur decides he needs a court sorcerer, and he has one very specific person in mind; Emrys. All he has to do now is find the bloody man!</p><p>Aka. Arthur is blind, the knights are little shits and Merlin wishes that for once he wasn’t surrounded by idiots.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Knights of the Round Table &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table &amp; Merlin (Merlin), Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>664</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Want of a Court Sorcerer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur sat at the dining table, chin resting on his hands in contemplation as Merlin paced and tidied around him.</p><p>“So, how’d your talks with the druids go?” inquired Merlin, casually swiping a grape from Arthur’s plate.</p><p>The king rolled his eyes as the servant proceeded to toss the grape into the air, catching it in his mouth with surprising deftness.</p><p>“I want to hire a court sorcerer.”</p><p>Merlin made a choking noise, eyes bugging. With a splutter, the recently stolen grape soared across the room, hitting the opposite wall with a dull thunk. Arthur hid a smirk, mood too good to be ruined by the servant’s wounded expression as he stared between the king and his lost bounty.</p><p>“Since I’m legalising magic,” Arthur continued, undeterred, “it would make sense that I find someone to help me regulate it.” </p><p>Merlin raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“No one in their right mind would want that position. Not considering Camelot’s history with sorcery.”</p><p>“See, that’s where you're wrong,” Arthur retorted through a mouthful of chicken, “The druids mentioned that there was a sorcerer who has already been protecting me for years.”</p><p>“Is that so?” replied Merlin, expression turning wary.</p><p>“Oh, don’t give me that look!” complained Arthur, gesturing to the servant with the remains of his chicken, “Just because you're scared of magic doesn’t mean it can’t help us. Besides, the druids said this ‘Emrys’ guy could be trusted and was, I quote, <i>undyingly</i> loyal to me. How perfect is that?”</p><p>Arthur sat back, a smug grin spreading across his face. Merlin rolled his eyes as he moved to refill the king’s goblet.</p><p>“Yes sire, this Emrys sounds like a real catch.”</p><p>“I’m starting to think you’re just jealous!” teased Arthur, giving Merlin a playful shove, “Anyhow, we have to find him first.”</p><p>“Did the druids not say where he was?” </p><p>“They said that in my heart I would already know, whatever that means!” grumbled the king.</p><p>Merlin hummed to himself in thought as he stole another grape from the platter. Arthur attempted to swat him away but was too slow for the experienced thief. With a quiet huff of annoyance, he returned his mind to the matter at hand.</p><p>“I was thinking we could head out to the Valley of the Fallen Kings tomorrow morning to see if we could find some clues. It seems to be quite the magic hotspot,” continued Arthur, “Besides, it sounds like this person pretty much wants to be found. I can’t imagine it’ll be too hard to find them!”</p><p>Merlin was oddly quiet, eyes far away as he struggled to meet the king’s gaze.</p><p>“Uh hmm- Ok, before we go all that way, there is something I should probably tell you.” </p><p>“Merlin, it’s ok to be scared,” placated Arthur, putting a rough hand on the servant’s shoulder, “I know how you are around magic. I promise I won’t let any harm come to you.”</p><p>“No I-”</p><p>Arthur stood up abruptly.</p><p>“You know what, why don’t you take the evening off?”</p><p>Merlin froze mid-speech. His nervousness being entirely replaced with confusion.</p><p>“I- What? Are you feeling alright, sire?”</p><p>“Fine,” Arthur replied cheerily, “I just thought since we’re headed out early tomorrow that maybe you could do with some extra sleep.”</p><p>Merlin raised a quizzical eyebrow, face a near perfect impression of a certain elderly physician.</p><p>“Gwen, put you up to this didn’t she?”</p><p>“What? Of course not!” cried Arthur, you know, like a liar.</p><p>The servant looked unconvinced but could do little to prevent himself being herded towards the door. </p><p>“Wait, but I-”</p><p>“Goodnight Merlin!”</p><p>Arthur slammed the door shut with a loud bang. </p><p>Dusting off his hands, he paused long enough to listen to the retreating footsteps of his manservant as he stormed away to his royally decreed early night. The king allowed himself a satisfied smirk. Man, what had Merlin done to deserve a friend like him?</p><p> - - -</p><p>The sun shone through the trees onto the forest floor as Arthur and Merlin made their way through the Valley of Fallen Kings. Riding along, Merlin couldn’t help but be thankful for the crack down on bandits in the area. However, he was far from thankful for the constant prattling of the king in his ear.</p><p>“I just know I’ll recognise them when I see them,” Arthur chattered, “I mean, I must have met them at some point.”</p><p>“Yes sire, I’m sure you have.”</p><p>Merlin’s mind swam with indecision. While he desperately wanted to tell Arthur that they were wasting their time, he was still rather salty at being shut down the day before. So here they were hauling their backsides a day’s ride from Camelot. Perhaps he was being a bit petty. But perhaps Arthur deserved it.</p><p>The king’s babble was cut short as the pair’s gaze was drawn by an abandoned looking druid camp. With a far from graceful dismount, Arthur made his way towards a nearby tent, cautiously pushing the fabric aside with the tip of his sword.</p><p>“It doesn’t look like there’s anyone home.”</p><p>Merlin followed close behind him, skin prickling with discomfort at the feeling of intruding.</p><p>“I’m not surprised,” he muttered, “They’re nomadic after all. In fact, I imagine many of them have moved closer to Camelot with the ban on magic being raised.”</p><p>Arthur gave a thoughtful nod.</p><p>“It makes sense, I guess. Either way, we might as well have a look around. They might have left something behind that could lead us to Emrys. You know how cryptic they like to be!”</p><p>Merlin rolled his eyes, “Boy do I.”</p><p>They set to rummaging; rather half-heartedly on Merlin’s part, but time yielded nothing but some wooden carvings and a sore back.</p><p>“Arthur,” groaned the servant, “We both know this is useless.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t get lazy now Merlin. We still have ground to cover.”</p><p>Merlin huffed.</p><p>“For once in your life, would you just stop and think,” he continued, “How would Emrys have managed to protect you from all the way out here?”</p><p>Arthur blinked dully at the manservant.</p><p>“Uhhh magic?”</p><p>Merlin fought back an eye roll. </p><p>“Come on, even you aren’t <i>that</i> dim!”</p><p>The king scowled slightly.</p><p>“What? So you’re saying they must be somewhere closer,” he reasoned, “I’m sure they wouldn’t have risked being in Camelot itself when the ban was still in place. There’s no way they’re that dumb!”</p><p>It was Merlin’s turn to frown.</p><p>“Well actually, I’m sure they fancied themself rather brave and loyal,” he muttered.</p><p>Disregarding the unfair comment, a spark of hope was forming in Merlin’s heart. He wanted Arthur to figure it out. If he was honest, he mostly wanted to see Arthur’s face when he finally made the connection. And for all the prodding, it seemed the king was finally making some progress.</p><p>“In fact,” added the servant, an expectant glint in his eye, “I’d go so far as to suggest they may even live within the castle.”</p><p>Arthur stared at him in surprise, expression passing through several emotions before settling on thoughtful.</p><p>“I have to admit, that’d make a lot of sense,” he conceded, “It’s ballsy for sure, but how else could they have kept such a good eye on me.”</p><p>Merlin gave himself a mental high-five as he practically watched the gears turn in Arthur’s mind. The king suddenly froze, whirling to face Merlin with an excited expression. The servant’s heart leapt.</p><p>“Merlin, I’ve been so blind!”</p><p><i>About time</i>, the sorcerer resisted saying aloud.</p><p>“Emrys must be one of the knights!”</p><p>Merlin’s hopes shot through the floor.</p><p>“Really?” he replied doubtfully.</p><p>But Arthur was already moving towards the horses, eyes wild with his exciting revelation.</p><p>“It makes so much sense!” he crowed, “All those falling branches on patrols; They’ve been right under my nose this whole time and I never saw it!”</p><p>“Wait Arthur, they’re not who I meant! I should really tell you-”</p><p>“I know you don’t want to believe it. I guess they fooled us both!”</p><p>Merlin floundered in silent rage, but Arthur was already mounted and riding back towards Camelot. Cursing his big mouth, Merlin clambered onto his horse, spurring it after the retreating figure. By the time he caught up, it seemed the errant king already had the beginnings of a plan in mind. However, as with all of Arthur’s plans, Merlin would be the one being thrown under the horse.</p><p> - - -</p><p>As Merlin sat in the armoury, he could feel a set of eyes on him. Warily he looked up, only to meet the amused gaze of Sir Leon; the rest of the roundtable knights standing close by.</p><p>“Uh Merlin, hate to interrupt your <i>important</i> work, but why are you polishing armour that’s already clean?”</p><p>Merlin paused, staring at his flushed expression in the shining breastplate.</p><p>“Oh, I am? Silly me!”</p><p>By now the attention of the knights was unavoidable. Merlin frowned slightly as Elyan leaned forward to inspect the armour.</p><p>“You know Merls, if you need some time away from Arthur, you don’t have to make up some daft excuse to hang out with us. Something on your mind?”</p><p>Merlin sighed, pushing aside the excessively polished armour to stare unhappily up at the curious onlookers.</p><p>“If I’m being completely honest, Arthur sent me here to spy on you…”</p><p>The somber atmosphere was immediately shattered as a splutter of laughter broke through the knights’ ranks.</p><p>“What?! Why?” giggled Percival, voice surprisingly high for his imposing figure.</p><p>“Believe it or not,” sighed Merlin, “he wanted me to investigate if any of you were this Emrys guy he’s become so obsessed with.” </p><p>The knights doubled over in laughter; for some reason finding Merlin’s mission more amusing that he thought they should. </p><p>“Ooh, and what’s the verdict?” Gwaine perked up.</p><p>Merlin raised a quizzical eyebrow.</p><p>“Are any of us an all-powerful secret magician?”</p><p>“No! Of course not!” the servant exclaimed.</p><p>A half-hearted murmur of disappointment went up from the still snickering group. Gwaine held his hand over his heart in mock offense.</p><p>“Who are you to say I’m not the mighty Emrys?!”</p><p>Merlin met his gaze with barely concealed frustration.</p><p>“Trust me, I would know…” he grumbled.</p><p>The knights shared a knowing look, stifling giggles despite Merlin’s woe. The servant narrowed his eyes as he glanced suspiciously between them. Gwaine blinked at him in faux innocence. Deciding his day was already stressful enough, Merlin stood with a huff.</p><p>“I should probably find something more productive to do,” he lamented, “Arthur will have my head if I distract you all with idle gossip. I’ll see you guys at training. Maybe you can knock some sense into Arthur’s head for me.”</p><p>Giving the men an unenthusiastic wave, the servant retreated once more into the maze of hallways, attempting to ignore the amused gazes of the watching knights.</p><p>“Ten bucks says Arthur doesn’t figure it out until Merlin outright tells him,” wagered Gwaine, still watching after the man.</p><p>“You’re on,” answered a stoic Leon.</p><p> - - -</p><p>Arthur paced around the great hall as the knights watched on patiently from their seats at the round table.</p><p>“While you’re not completely off the hook just yet, Merlin assures me that none of you are our secret sorcerer,” he declared, “and while I have little trust in his judgement, I have to admit that none of you have ever shown any particular penchant for magic. But that does leave us right back at square one. Any ideas who else it could be?”</p><p>Merlin looked about ready to burst out of his skin.</p><p>“Arthur, I really need to-”</p><p>“What about Gwen?” piped up Gwaine, casting a snide glance at Leon.</p><p>He yelped as Percival elbowed him in the side, a snicker going up from the group. Arthur stroked his chin in thought.</p><p>“Elyan?” he prompted, “You’ve known her your whole life. Has she ever shown any interest in the old religion?”</p><p>Jolted from his amusement, the knight quickly fought to regain his composure.</p><p>“Uh no sire,” he replied, as stoically as he could muster, “I think I would know if my sister were keeping something like that a secret. She’s not as slick as she’d have you believe.”</p><p>Arthur nodded slightly; gaze still deep in thought.</p><p>“You’re probably right,” he muttered, “I’m not sure someone that close to me could possibly hide their magic…”</p><p>Arthur returned to his pacing, oblivious to the smug look that passed between the knights. Merlin cast his eyes to the roof before letting his head fall into his hands. Who had he wronged to deserve this?</p><p>Leon cast Gwaine a wicked look; a look that promised he would not part with his ten coins so easily.</p><p>“So, are you saying it could not be Merlin, sire?”</p><p>Arthur halted in his pacing, turning to stare incredulously at the knight. He opened his mouth as if to speak, before doubling over in laughter.</p><p>“<i>Merlin?!</i>” exclaimed the hysterical king, wiping a tear from his eye, “Leon I really thought better of you than that! You have met Merlin, right? The man is terrified of magic! Besides he’s hardly the most subtle person in the world!”</p><p>Merlin fixed the king with a gaze that in any other context may have been called treasonous.</p><p>“Well <i>actually</i> you clotpole-” he growled.</p><p>“How about Gaius then?” interrupted Elyan, struggling to maintain a serious facade over his devilish grin.</p><p>Percival let out an involuntary snort, as Merlin shot Elyan a look that could kill a lesser man. Gwaine for his part, looked absolutely thrilled. Arthur, apparently oblivious to the silent conflict, held up his finger in revelation.</p><p>“Of course!” he cried, “Good thinking Elyan. Now we’re getting somewhere! We can’t exactly ask Gauis outright, but perhaps if we can catch him off guard… We’ll need a distraction! If one of you pretends to be injured, I might be able to do some snooping; maybe ask a few questions while I’m at it! Merlin, I’m going to need you to- Merlin? Are you alright?”</p><p>The servant let out a muffled groan from where his head was firmly planted on the table.</p><p> - - -</p><p>A knock roused Gauis from his work. Turning a curious eye to the door, the man suppressed an eye roll as his peace and quiet was once more shattered by the king and his knights. Sir Percival stood awkwardly braced between Arthur and Elyan. Merlin peeked out from behind the trio wearing an apologetic expression. The elderly physician raised an accusatory eyebrow.</p><p>“You better take him over to the bench,” sighed Gauis, “I keep telling you you're working them too hard, sire, but do you listen? No! I’m just a doddery old man after all! Why would you listen to me?”</p><p>Arthur at least had the decency to look a little sheepish.</p><p>“Sorry Gaius, you know I wouldn’t bother you unless absolutely necessary. Percival here managed to… take a nasty blow to the head during training. Uh, I was hoping you could give him a look over.”</p><p>The apparently injured knight nodded vehemently at the story, meekly holding a hand to his head. Elyan looked to be barely stifling a smirk.</p><p>“I see,” replied the physician sceptically as he shuffled over to the patient to begin his assessment.</p><p>After several awkward seconds he turned slowly to face the king.</p><p>“Uh sire, I’m sure you know that you don’t have to be here for this. You can return to training and I’ll send Merlin out once I have a verdict.”</p><p>“Oh uh, I see,” fumbled the king, “I was actually rather hoping I could have a little look around.”</p><p>Gauis paused, casting a cautious glance at his ward.</p><p>“I do hope nothing is the matter, my lord.”</p><p>Arthur dismissed him with a wave of his hand, eyes scanning the various potions on the shelves.</p><p>“Oh not at all! I just realised I’ve never had the chance to take a proper look around in here. It’s all very interesting,” he bluffed, struggling to compose a cover story, ”I’d like to think that in another life I would have made a decent physician.”</p><p>Merlin scoffed. Gaius, however, positively beamed.</p><p>“I had no idea you had such an interest in medicine, my lord. I’m always happy to see people enthusiastic about the healing arts. By all means take a look around.”</p><p>“Thank you Gauis,” the king replied, silently congratulating himself on the skilful ruse and ignoring the amused looks he was earning from the two knights.</p><p>The physician returned to his examination as Arthur began to pace the room, attempting to muster a facade of interestedness. </p><p>“So how are things?” Arthur ventured awkwardly, taking the lid off a jar to peer at the contents inside, “I hope the lifting of the ban on magic has been helpful to your practice.”</p><p>“I must say it has been, my lord,” responded Gauis, “I try to use it sparingly, but it has already saved a great many lives.”</p><p>Arthur nodded thoughtfully, as he casually picked up a wad of herbs, staring at them with a profound lack of understanding. Merlin scowled as he followed after the king, tidying away the trail of discarded objects.</p><p>“I take it you are well versed in the old religion then?” Arthur continued.</p><p>Gauis nodded.</p><p>“Some would perhaps say so, sire. Though, while I may be knowledgeable about magic, I am far from powerful. I certainly don’t have the capabilities I used to!”</p><p>Arthur frowned as he stared blankly into a rusty cauldron.</p><p>“What do you mean? You surely sell yourself short. You’ve probably been protecting Camelot for years without any of us even noticing!”</p><p>Gauis cast the king a quizzical look.</p><p>“I’m not quite sure what you mean, my lord. Need I remind you that sorcery was forbidden until very recently. Besides, to the best of my knowledge, Camelot has all the magical protection it needs.”</p><p>From the corner of the room Merlin flushed slightly. Arthur paused in his pacing to stare at the physician.</p><p>“You mean you’re not the sorcerer the druids told me about?”</p><p>Gauis shook his head stoically.</p><p>“The man you search for is Emrys, king of the druids and last of the dragonlords.”</p><p>Merlin looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where he currently was. Behind the king’s back, Percival and Elyan cast the servant twin looks of admiration. The servant flushed an even deeper red as he shot the knights a withering glare. Abandoning his ferreting about the room, Arthur made his way over to the physician.</p><p>“Yes, Emrys; the druids mentioned him. You know him then?”</p><p>“I do, sire.” he replied, “Though I have sworn I will never share his true identity. But take my word, he will reveal himself to you sooner than you know. I have it on good authority that you need not search him out. He will come to you.”</p><p>Arthur gazed out the window, eyes lost in thought.</p><p>“I see…Thank you Gauis. You have been more than helpful. Merlin, why don’t you take over Percival’s ‘treatment’. Let Gauis relax for once.”</p><p>Merlin managed to look both dazed and frustrated.</p><p>“But Arthur I need to tell-”</p><p>“I expect you in my chambers before training,” called the king, already retreating from the room with a thoroughly entertained Elyan in tow.</p><p>“But I-”</p><p>The door slammed shut, leaving the room in sudden silence.</p><p>“Well wasn’t Arthur just charming today,” enthused Gauis, pulling up a chair, “I never knew he had such a passion for medicine.”</p><p>Merlin wondered if it would be considered rude to throw himself out the window.</p><p> - - -</p><p>Merlin had an itchy nose.</p><p>This in itself, would not have been a problem had he not been tied to a tree surrounded by bandits. Gwaine appeared to be suffering a similar dilemma from where he stood tied to the opposite tree along with the rest of the knights. Merlin grimaced in discomfort as Arthur shifted futilely next to him.</p><p>“Arthur, I really have to tell you something.”</p><p>“Now is really not the time, Merlin!”</p><p>The servant prepared a scathing retort, only to be distracted by the approach of a black clad figure. Merlin rolled his eyes. He’d seen enough villains to know a monologuer when he saw one.</p><p>“Oh, here we go,” Merlin muttered under his breath.</p><p>“Well would you look what we have here,” the bandit crowed smugly, “Seems not even the notoriously observant Arthur Pendragon could avoid my trap!”</p><p>Merlin didn’t even try to stifle his scoff.</p><p>The bandit turned an irritated eye on the servant.</p><p>“Is something funny, whelp?” he growled, “Cause you certainly won’t be laughing when I leave you for the serkets.”</p><p>Merlin eyed the menacing figure with a bored expression.</p><p>“Oh is that all. I was rather hoping for something more dramatic.”</p><p>The bandit’s face turned a deep red, shoulders shuddering in anger.</p><p>“You little-”</p><p>“You know what,” decided Merlin, “I’m done with this.”</p><p>With a flash of his eyes the ropes loosened. The bandits stumbled back in alarm as Merlin casually strode forward stretching his arms over his head.</p><p>“Ugh that is so much better!” </p><p>The lead bandit seemed to rediscover some of his confidence as he eyed the scrawny sorcerer.</p><p>“So, the king has a pet sorcerer now, does he?”</p><p>“Truly you flatter me,” deadpanned Merlin, “But hey, at least <i>you</i> noticed! That’s one point to mysterious bandit man, nil Arthur Pendragon!”</p><p>The man halted in confusion.</p><p>“Wait what?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t worry about it,” placated Merlin rather boredly, “Besides I think you have bigger concerns right now.”</p><p>“Huh?” managed the bandit.</p><p>“What?” Merlin complained, “Did you already forget that you captured a sorcerer and his companions?”</p><p>The mercenary blanched, his men shuffling anxiously around him. Merlin rolled his eyes.</p><p>“You know what, forget it!”</p><p>Merlin thrust out his hands, throwing the offending bandits back with a powerful wall of pure magic. Those that didn’t flee, seemed to decide their best option was to throw themselves at the sorcerer. A rather poor decision really.</p><p>Merlin’s eyes flared gold as the sky began to darken, a cold wind whipping up between the trees. A flick of his wrist saw a branch come crashing into the clearing onto the heads of a pair of unfortunate mercenaries. Apparently undeterred, another bandit made a swing for Merlin’s head, only to find his sword freed of his hands and sent hurtling into the ropes that still bound the rest of the knights.</p><p>After quickly glance to check the dumbstruck knights were uninjured, Merlin returned his attention to the bandits in front of him. Growling in annoyance, he loosed a lightning bolt at the poor soul closest to him. However, his train of thought was quickly derailed by an appreciative whistle.</p><p>Merlin did a double take as his gaze fell on the, now free, knights leant casually against a nearby tree.</p><p>“Are you not going to help?”</p><p>Gwaine watched on happily, seemingly enjoying the spectacle.</p><p>“Nah, mate. You’ve got this.”</p><p>“Wow thanks, you’re a real friend,” Merlin deadpanning as he ducked under an incoming axe.</p><p>By now the bandit’s numbers were dwindling; the remaining men being swiftly dispatched by a sea of roots, which writhed and grappled like some kind of land-kraken. Even Merlin winced slightly as a wail of fear went up from one poor bandit.</p><p>But soon the clearing was silent once more.</p><p>Merlin turned slowly to face the figure behind him. Arthur stared at him, mouth agape. Merlin stared back, not even blinking as a previously hidden bandit made a run at him. Not breaking Arthur’s eye-contact, the sorcerer held a hand up at the bandit who let out a rather unmanly squeak as he turned tail and ran the other way. Merlin raised an eyebrow at the king, challenging him to speak.</p><p>“I don’t understand… But you- How- Magic?! You?!”</p><p>Merlin sighed.</p><p>“For god's sake, <i>I’m</i> Emrys!”</p><p>Arthur seemed to experience at least five different emotions at once.</p><p>“Well why didn’t you say something sooner?!”</p><p>Unbeknownst to the pair, a decided miserable Leon passed ten coins to a rather smug Gwaine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Had this idea knocking around in my head for a while now and couldn't resist writing it down. Hopefully you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>